1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a rotary electric-machine rotor including a rotor core, magnets inserted in magnet holes of the rotor core, and end plates.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in rotary electric-machine rotors included in rotary electric machines, there has been known a configuration that magnets are inserted in magnet holes of rotor cores so as to fix the magnets to the rotor cores.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-55775 (JP 2013-55775 A) discloses a configuration that multiple electromagnetic steel plates are stacked so as to form a rotor core, and magnets that are permanent magnets are inserted in holes (magnet holes) in the axial direction formed at multiple positions of the rotor core. In the above configuration, end plates are disposed at both axial ends of the rotor core. The end plates have a function to prevent the magnets from coming out in the axial direction from the rotor core. The end plates are formed by non-magnetic material, such as aluminum and an aluminum alloy. JP 2013-55775 A describes that the end plates are formed by non-magnetic material, to thereby effectively suppress magnetic-flux leakage at the axial end portions of the magnets.